Party Games
by Tozzyoby
Summary: Cullens bullpen challenge response. Booth and Brennan have locked themselves in her office. What are they hiding? Well of course Angela will try and find out!


A/N Nothing belongs to me.

This is written for Cullens bullpen challenge.

* * *

Angela stood on the platform resenting her friends forgetting her birthday when her attention was taken by the sight of Brennan storming into the Lab with Booth close behind. Brennan was obviously furious and this was not being helped by Booth's equally bad mood. Angela smiled inwardly surmising that their argument was probably more domestic than work related. She supposed this because for weeks Brennan had been evasive and she was certain that she had interrupted a number of personal conversations between them as Brennan's guilty looks and inability to change subject quickly gave her away. Booth had been slightly more cool about it, but even he had been avoiding Angela and she knew why. A few minutes alone with him and she'd get the truth out of him and he knew it!

Angela looked on as Brennan entered her office soon followed by Booth whose arm motions were getting wilder; a sure sign that he was getting increasingly mad. Brennan turned to face him anger etched into her face, hands planted on her hips and before Angela could make out the reason behind their disagreement Booth had turned to shut the door, the slam it made echoed across the Lab. Feeling bored and slightly too hurt to be concerned with respecting privacy Angela casually sauntered in the direction of Brennan's office with the express intention of eavesdropping. Deep down she hoped the reason Brennan had forgotten was some newfound romance with Booth. Bren, she admitted, had never been the best people person but when it came to Angela, whether it took her computer to remind her or not, Brennan always made a special effort for her birthday. It was the one night of the year Angela could guarantee to get Brennan to go out with her. But, Angela sighed; she guessed that wouldn't be the case this year.

* * *

Brennan stood, her face inches from Booth's and her desire to physically injure him increasing with every word that came from his mouth.

"Bones you are not indestructible sometimes you have to accept that you need a little protecting." Booth sighed, rubbing his worried brow with a dirt stained hand.

"Booth I'm completely rational, I know there are occasions where I need help but today…today was not one of them you made me look like I couldn't take care of myself and I can."

"Bones he was firing a gun at you, what would you rather I have done stood there and watch you get shot?"

"I would have gotten out of the way in time." Brennan responded indignantly.

"No Bones, you wouldn't you needed speed to get you out the way quick enough you were at a standing start if I had not pushed you I am sure you would have been shot."

"I don't think so." Brennan shook her head for emphasis.

"You would have been shot for sure."

"No Booth I am not convinced, I had ample time to move myself to cover."

"For God's sake Bones you didn't" Booth's voice raised even further.

"I did" Brennan taunted.

"No you didn't" Booth repeated, stressing the 'No'

"Yes I did!" Brennan mimicked Booth, stressing the 'yes' as she took a step towards him.

"You know I'd die for you, only sometimes it's so hard living with you." Booth complained, his own hands now resting on his hips mirroring Brennan.

"I don't need you to die for me Booth." Brennan continued, still angered by the mornings events.

"Most people would thank me for saving their life but you, no you have to argue with me about it."

"You didn't save my life Booth as I have clearly told you before I would have gotten myself out of the line of fire in time."

"You…you are impossible you know that?" Booth wagged a finger at her.

"I am perfectly possible Booth. Do you want me to get Angela to run the scenario through the Angelator so I can show you?"

"You would make Angela do all that work on her…birthday?" Booth queried, whispering 'birthday'

"It's her job."

"What to run scenarios to prove that I saved your life? I doubt that is in her job description."

"It's just an idea Booth, no need to get angry about it."

"I'm not angry at all." Booth assured her, trying to calm his voice and smile slightly to prove his point.

"You have all the indicators of being angry, you have increased colouration in your cheeks, you…"

"Can we change the subject by any chance Bones?" Booth interjected.

"Sorry am I making you more angry?"

"No, Bones, you are fine." Booth lied.

"Ok." Brennan backed off to sit behind her desk as Booth made his way to slump on her couch. "If you want I could give you the details of a fabulous Yoga retreat, it may help with you anger problems." Brennan offered innocently.

Booth's response was to turn from red to almost purple a sign Brennan had now learnt was certainly not a good one.

"No?" she asked, turning her attention to the file in front of her. "Just a suggestion."

"Everything sorted for tonight?" Booth asked, looking to change the subject and the mood of their conversation.

"Well almost, do you think she suspects anything?" Brennan asked with a wicked grin.

* * *

Angela's path to Brennan's office had been interrupted by Hodgins who, it would seem, felt the need to excitedly explain to her the relevance of some bug that was found in the most recent set of remains to enter the Jeffersonian. Usually she found his enthusiasm catching, even if she generally didn't know what on earth he was talking about. However, today, it was less endearing given that he had forgotten about her birthday and was standing between her and probably the only potential for excitement today anyway. She stared past him, eyes set on Brennan's office door. Their voices had gone quiet and Angela's mind ran away with thoughts of exactly what they could be doing to make up with each other. With a dismissive shrug Angela walked away from Hodgins aiming to loiter around Brennan's door. Hodgins watched with disappointment as she brushed him aside but his face lit up with a smile in the knowledge of the surprise he had for her later.

* * *

"What you are doing for Angela is a really lovely thing Bones." Booth praised whole-heartedly, again remembering why he would save Brennan's life and why he should refrain from strangling her.

"It's nothing" Brennan dismissed, despite the fact that she knew it would mean a lot to Angela. She had focussed on ensuring Angela's birthday would be perfect as Angela's words had stung when she pointed out that Brennan didn't even know when her birthday was. Their argument was over Cam, and Brennan knew Angela had been right, however, this did not stop it from hurting. Although Brennan knew she wasn't great at socialising it pained her to think that Angela might doubt how much she meant to her and so Brennan had planned the surprise party to end all parties.

"No Bones she's going to be really touched. What is the plan for getting her there?"

"See that's the problem Booth, I won't be around as I have to pick up some of her friends from the airport and get to the club, Jack and Zach are responsible for making sure she doesn't just go off somewhere else so maybe you could get her there?"

"How am I supposed to do that without her getting suspicious or thinking I'm hitting on her?" Booth thought out loud.

Brennan shrugged, equally as unsure herself.

"Maybe you could ask her to come and interview a victim to try and get an artistic representation of the suspect and then take her to the club?"

"She might notice that were are not heading for an FBI building Bones."

"True." Brennan agreed her mind working overtime. As she thought Brennan signed the files for Booth and got up from behind her desk to flop down next to him handing him the files as she did so.

"You're not much good at this lying thing are you?" Booth teased, only to be punched in the shoulder by Brennan. Brennan closed her eyes and leaned her head on the back of her couch.

"Tired?" Booth asked concern evident in his voice.

"Nope." Brennan said, opening her eyes and forcing herself to sit up straight.

"You are so stubborn." Booth smirked "Do you need anything else doing for the party?"

"No I think we are about there, surprise guests, lots of alcohol a couple of good bands, so I'm told, and her favourite DJ to follow am I missing anything?" Brennan asked, turning to face Booth the self-doubt clear in her eyes.

"No Bones, that sounds perfect she'll love it."

"You think so?" Brennan questioned, still insecure.

"I know so." Booth smiled patting her knee reassuringly as he stood up. Brennan stood next to him and they began making their way to the door in synch. Brennan stopped moving as Booth put his hand in front of her and before she could open her mouth to query why Booth had placed his hand over her mouth. She trusted him and as such did not struggle and he removed his hand from her placing a finger over his own lips to indicate that she ought to be quiet. Booth pointed towards the door where Brennan could clearly see, between the drawn blinds, Angela eavesdropping at her door.

"Do you think she heard about the party?" Brennan mouthed.

"No" Booth reassured her, stepping close to her and whispering in her ear. "If she had heard what she wanted to she wouldn't still be eavesdropping would she?"

Brennan shook her head in agreement "Well what is she listening for?"

"What do you think?" Booth asked a wry smile spread across his face.

"Oh" Brennan sighed, resting her head momentarily on his shoulder, "Is she still on about that?"

"Bones, Angela is always going to jump to conclusions, I guess her senses are heightened as we have been sneaking around together a lot recently planning her party."

"Well how do we throw her of the scent?" Brennan asked innocently, stepping back to look Booth in the eyes.

"We give her what she wants?"

"What she wants?" Brennan repeated her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Just take my lead ok and don't kick my ass."

"why would I…" Booth silenced her with a look.

"Honey I hate it when we fight but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." Booth drawled, raising his voice to be sure Angela could hear.

"Honey?" Brennan began to voice her disgust with the pet name but began to play along as her refusal to seemed to be making Booth angry once again. "Honey that would be perfect." She responded raising her voice also.

Angela began a mini victory dance outside of Brennan's door before retuning to her position anxious to find out exactly how much Brennan had been hiding from her.

"So how are you going to make it up to me?" Brennan teased with a raised eyebrow.

"The same way as usual, that's always worked for you before or are you looking to change it up a little?"

"I don't know Booth I think I should make you work a little harder at making it up to me."

"What exactly did you have in mind baby?"

"Baby?" Brennan mouthed pulling a face to show her disapproval before carrying on with their conversation. "Well I thought you could…." Brennan began before whispering in Booth's ear. Her words made him smile and he pushed her forcibly up against the office door. The sound of her body slamming against the door made Angela jump a mile and she cupped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. After a few seconds she tentatively renewed her position with her ear against the door fairly certain of what she would hear.

Brennan stood the other side of the door pinned against it by Booth who seemed as amused as she was about this situation.

"No Booth, stop." She mock protested, "This is where I work, what if someone walks in?"

With a sly grin Booth leaned past her and flicked the lock on the door a motion that forced Angela to clap her hand to her mouth once again.

"Come on baby you know you want to." Booth teased his face inches from Brennan's.

"Later Booth, not here not now." Brennan asserted, their conversations meaning on several levels evident to them both.

"Spoil sport" Booth teased, taking a step back and winking at her. Brennan moved to unlock the door and as she was beginning to open it Booth leaned forward and flicked the top button of her blouse open. Brennan turned to argue with him pulling the door open and causing Angela to stagger towards them.

"Booth" Brennan shrieked

"Booth" Angela said drawing out the sound of his name suggestively, raising an eyebrow flitting her eyes between Brennan's open blouse and Booth's amused face.

"You'll pay for that." Brennan warned, buttoning her blouse up and stepping towards Angela.

Booth simply smiled and began to step past her, stopping briefly to catch her eye in an intimate way that made Brennan blush and Angela squeal quietly.

"Way to go G-man!" Angela muttered under her breath. As she watched Booth's form disappear in the distance.

"It's not what you think Ange" Brennan defended herself truthfully.

"I couldn't help overhearing. I had my ear to the door."

"You couldn't help having your ear to my door?" Brennan tried to remain cross whilst fighting her desire to smile.

"Yep, Come on Bren, tell me all, spill."

"Why were you spying on me Ange?"

"I wasn't spying I... I" Angela noticed the anger creep across her friends face "I… was so spying but with good intentions."

"What good intentions?" Brennan pressed; folding her arms in front of her enjoying watching Angela squirm.

"It's like a best friend duty Bren, making sure that you were safe in your office alone with a man."

"I was with Booth Ange he's hardly a threat."

"Well you never know Bren, and anyways whoever he is I've got your back." Angela chimed patting Brennan's shoulder before making a hasty exit across the Lab. She figured she knew all she needed to and that pressing Brennan would only make her angrier. Either way whether she knew it or not Brennan had given her the best birthday present ever.

Brennan began to follow after Angela but was disrupted by her phone ringing. She flipped it out of her pocked and answered "Brennan"

She smiled at the familiar voice on the end of the line and laughed at his words. She realised she'd have to be more out going than usual to pull Angela's party off and she was fairly certain this would involve a stiff drink in the process but it was something that needed to be done. "Come back in an hour. I'll be crazy by then." She directed. He made her laugh heartily before she finally hung up, a smile remaining on her lips.


End file.
